


[allshow]芳菲尽

by laskyy47



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。古风背景。对文中的任何一个角色，包括罗志祥本身，都已经没有爱了，因此这是一个不会再去写的故事。
Relationships: allshow





	1. 一

1

我小时候问过方丈师父，为什么要在寺门口种一片桃花林。

于是方丈师父就一边阿弥陀佛，一边拔我的头发，说不是他种的，我觉得他是在私心报复我不肯剃头。

我们的寺庙很小，在大陆西南面的一座荒山上，庙里只有两个和尚，我和师父，山下也没有人家，十万大山里倒是有数不清的妖怪。我们自己种菜挑水，吃饭念经，还要照顾不是我们栽种的桃花林，更惨的是满山的桃树，却没有一棵结得出桃子，光能看看，可看看有什么用？

我第一次见到罗祥，就是在照顾桃树的时候，我一手松土铲一手浇花壶，正偷懒打着瞌睡，一个石子就硬梆梆地砸到了我的头上。

“哇，佛寺里居然有个穿着僧袍的小道士诶”

我当时应该反驳他的，虽然我留着头发，还扎着髻，但我是个实打实的和尚。

可我那时只有九岁，所以我慌的撞到树枝上，看见一只黑猫正趴在树上，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看我。

桃树被我撞得花瓣抖落，有一瓣粉粉的落在那猫的鼻尖，像是它本来的颜色。

于是那猫打了个喷嚏，竟变成一个坐在树杈上的人，他眼神明亮温柔，鼻尖上还有一瓣桃花，正歪头盯着我看。

然后我就晕倒了。

那是我第一次看见妖精。

还是个好看得祸国殃民的男妖精。

2

我第一次知道十万大山里有妖精，就是拜罗祥所赐。

后来他对着方丈师父道歉，说石子是不小心弄下去的，说没想到是个没见过妖精的和尚，随随便便就被吓晕。现在想想，总觉得他在小瞧我的胆量，但当时在隔间装睡偷听的我，却觉得他说的很是诚恳。

罗祥是个神出鬼没的妖精，他显然和我的方丈师父有交情，但留下过夜时，却不住在寺里，总高高地靠在桃树上睡。有时早上去给他送饭，还看得见他长长睫毛上的露水。

那次我终于鼓起勇气去问他的名字，他却很不坦诚，只说自己叫“祥”，我很生气，就算是妖精，怎么可能没有姓呢，他这才无奈的让我喊他罗祥。

罗祥睡觉的样子和无奈的样子，都会激发你心里“舍不得”的情绪，总觉得自己要好好宠着他，就像爱抚怀里的小猫，然而事实上这位男妖精远要比我强大，迄今为止，我尚未找到能让他在人前软弱的方法。

我终究是个和尚，我是要修舍得的。

有天晚上，他没有在桃树上睡觉，而是立在桃树底下，对面一道凄凄惨惨冷冷寂寂的人影，像是故事里的倩女。

似是听见脚步声，两人一起回头看，我这才发现，除了肤色，他们的脸竟然长的一模一样。

那位脸白白的公子，在我眼前飘飘荡荡地消失了，自从认识罗祥，我对异常事件勇敢了不少，我问他，那是谁？

“猫有九条命，我也有九条命”

“那是空虚，我的一条命”

他没有问我为什么深夜要来桃林，他只是邀请我，眼睛在夜里亮若晨星，闪着水润的光。

“喂，小和尚，空虚出了事，你想不想和我一起去看看？”

于是罗祥又占据了我第一次下山的经历，后来我再下山，也总是和他一起。

3

我们似乎是一瞬间就出现在一片雕梁画栋之中，直到现在，我也没弄懂罗祥到底是怎样做到的。

我猜这里是青丘，因为罗祥来这里找两只狐狸要情报。故事里的狐狸全是狐媚子，我第一次听说他们也能是包打听。

他带着我，熟门熟路地绕着走，前进三步又后退五步，推开几扇暗门又翻过一打小窗，我很佩服他，我觉得他懂得易经算术奇门八卦。

他却笑出白牙，摸着后颈说是背下来的路线，我觉得他笑得有点嚣张又有点害羞，我还觉得他一定喜欢我夸他。

我们进了一间不起眼的屋子，屋子里烟雾缭绕，两张靠椅里各躺着一个人，交头接耳，不知在说些什么话，不知道在烧些什么香。

奇怪，我们佛寺倒是从来不烧香。

我一直以为，狐狸变成的妖精，一定是很漂亮的妖精，我曾很期待见到他们，因为我想见识比罗祥好看的人，但这个愿望到现在也没有达成。

我见到一只大眼的胖狐狸精，和一只大脑袋的瘦狐狸精，我们甫一进去，两只狐狸就同时眯起眼来瞅着罗祥，那模样要多猥琐有多猥琐，我吓得抖了一下，感觉他们在算计我。

“猪，你来啦”，胖狐狸笑眯眯地发话，我很奇怪，罗祥又不是猪妖。

罗祥笑着走过去与他们分别拥抱，胖狐狸把自己的椅子让给了他，又揽着他，三个人凑在一起说悄悄话，臂膀挨着臂膀，脸贴着脸，我瞪大眼睛，也没瞧出罗祥有不情愿来。

我以为猫都是洁癖呢，果然只有出门才会长见识。

临了商量完，罗祥拉着我往外走，这次倒是直走，我没忍住回头看，山包一个，荒草一堆，哪里有什么宫殿楼台？

倒是有个人，那只大脑袋狐，他气喘吁吁地小跑过来，一开口熟稔得很，“哎，你去找空虚，咱一起啊”。

4

我们要去的地方叫渤海，这是两只老狐狸确认过的，空虚最后去了渤海，因为他没有去其他可能的地方。

妖精似乎都不爱讲自己名字，好似怕别人抓着小辫子一样的怕。后来我才知道这跟来的狐狸和渤海一个名，还知道方才那地方不是青丘，只是一个坟头。

“搞情报的，就该在地下么！”他很有理。

罗祥什么都搞不清，他傻傻的，某天福至心灵睁开了眼，空虚就已站在他的眼前，只说了一句“出事了”，就倒霉得被我撞见。

我这才知道，他的“命”见识到的，反馈到他这里也要时间，而我插入了他们的时间。

话不多说，懵懵懂懂不知日头，到了渤海边上时，已是一个夜晚，冬日的海水格外冷澈。渤先生一边抱怨着咸腥，一边弓着腰伸着头四处探寻，罗祥就憨憨地跟在人家后面，让我怀疑起自己对他的强大印象。

几千里海岸线，在探到一处礁石滩时，渤先生终于直起身来阖掌大笑，连呼“着！”

这里的礁石上，长着朵朵白莲，映着白月光，配着咸海水，散出诡异的味道来。罗祥拔下一支，忽然说，“空虚入海了。”

渤先生呸了一声，“是你入海了，哪有猫往海里跑的，肯定有人追着。”

我听得一头雾水，搞不懂罗祥和他的“命”。

罗祥注意到我，解释说，“命是我出门行走的身份，除了气息一切一样，我自己出来，会怕遇见故人。”

好奇心害死猫，我上辈子也一定是只猫，但我不敢多问。

罗祥望向无垠的海面，担忧都写在脸上，“我们得出海了。”

渤先生没有意见，我自然也不能有意见。

5

船是渤先生找的，他说他本是海边那崂山上的狐狸，跟着好说话的道士学了一手捉妖术；又说空虚刚刚出现虚弱时，被他捡来当食粮，呸呸呸，当徒弟。于是罗祥便顺水推舟，让着空虚装傻，最后他一个猫妖，倒是学成了空虚那公子模样的半瓶醋捉妖人。

渤先生感慨，被罗祥瞒在鼓里，还以为他真学不会法术，天天骂自己胖徒弟小猪小猪。空虚后来长成，抽条瘦了，渤先生还伤心了一阵，以为是自己骂的。海风拂过渤先生的八字眉，还有那诉说往事的嘴，顿时显出几分可怜。

罗祥想起当年调皮往事，一个呲溜笑了出来，他眼睛弯弯的，一个劲冲着渤先生讨好，几声“渤哥”下来，那人终于不作愁眉苦脸之态，用手摸着自己不存在的小胡子，望着星空得意洋洋踌躇满志。

隐约间，海面上传来若有若无的歌声，雾气渐起，星辉黯淡。在这鬼气森森的氛围之下，罗祥的眼却在兴奋地闪亮，他把着舵，“有人鱼的朋友在帮我，我们跟着歌声走！”

罗祥真是神通广大，海里也有他的朋友，我羡慕起来，长久困居荒山的我，何时才能像他一样？阿弥陀佛，这就是我要戒的欲了。

雾气流动，推动着风帆，我们一路跟着歌声前进，气氛渐渐沉凝，两人都不再说话，我知道，空虚消失的地方就快要到了。

终于海雾散去，云开月明，这是一片无风无浪的死海，没有那雾气的帮忙，我们是来不了的。

罗祥向着大海深处深深鞠躬，感谢那念旧情的人鱼。他转过身来调整呼吸，正要下水，忽然传来渤先生的声音，“让我来。”

6

罗祥怔了一下，他不懂渤先生的想法，也没问，只是下意识伸手，抓住了他的胳膊。

我看着他们俩的样子，忽然就有点害怕，忍不住拽住罗祥的袖口，他的手略微颤动，放了下来。

渤先生咧着嘴笑，“我水性好么，你怕啥？你俩我还分不清？”

他拍拍罗祥的肩，忽然喟叹一声，“小猪啊，这是你最后一条命了，以后自己可长点心吧。”

我听着这话像遗言，渤先生扑通一声下水了，罗祥面容肃穆，有点迷茫，却没有多少悲伤。

也许他对于他的渤哥，总是带着这样的信任；我却患得患失，想的太多。

等待的时间格外漫长，我望着他，他望着海面。

渤先生探出水面时，已过了一盏茶功夫，他在海里甩甩脑袋，喝一声“接着”，向我们抛来一件物事，罗祥拿到手细看，是一柄破损的小剑。

渤先生笑笑，“海里埋了不少时候，但真要查查，也能有东西。”

罗祥低着头笑了，他忽然问，“渤哥，你还上来么？”

渤先生冲他竖个拇指，“你放心去吧，我拴不住你，就在这里呆呆，陪陪空虚。”

渤先生又说，“事情完了，你可赶紧来找我，我不想一辈子在这抓鱼吃啊。”

他打个响指，海面便涌出一座沙丘来，渤先生上去躺着，放声大笑，“美哉，美哉，诶呀，你可快走吧，到时候我再留你，看你往哪躲。”

罗祥没有说话，真的就这么走了，回到岸上已是天明。我看着海面上的浮船，不由得去想，借船的人不在了，这船可要谁去还。

7

也许罗祥私下本就是个安静的人，我们一路沉默回到坟头，小屋子里依旧烟雾缭绕，胖狐狸手上转着一枚铜钱，看得出神。

“磊哥…”罗祥只叫了一声，便没有再说话，似乎是不知弄丢了渤先生，要如何去交待。磊狐狸叹息一声，“那是他自己的选择，你纠结干什么。”

罗祥低着头，有点委屈，有点无所适从，磊狐狸无奈地笑着起身，

“猪，你啊…”

他给了罗祥一个拥抱，脑袋搁在他肩膀上，发福的身躯显出宽厚来。

罗祥眼里便慢慢重现光彩，他笑着歪歪头，离开了这个怀抱，“我要去找红雷哥了。”

磊狐狸含着下巴笑，“你早该去了，跑来我这干什么，我等你的好消息啊。”

我们就这么又离开了，离开时我在想，这只狐狸看我们这次和上次离去的背影，眼神可有不同？

那位红雷所在的地方，离坟头海边都有些距离，是在辽东的深山。罗祥旅途中心情渐好，难耐活泼好动，开始向我介绍起这天下的风光来。

我从小到大，所知皆是来自庙里的地志，哪里有什么见识，被他说得一愣一愣，直至头晕脑胀，他才心满意足。

他也详细地告知我渤海坟头几处的方位，说是若我长大，出事总能有人帮衬。

到了辽东，我们进到林子里，罗祥便机警起来，眼中精光闪闪，那前趋后退的架势，才真正像是个猫妖。行到一处山洞前，我们停下脚步，罗祥长吸一口气，冲着里面大喊，“孙！红！雷！”

我吓了一大跳，不同于对那两只狐狸的亲密依赖，罗祥真是不客气。

伴着这声呼喊，山洞深处传来躁动的声音，这声音越来越大，越来越急，眨眼间只见几十头白色牛头梗冲出山洞，来势汹汹，竟有千军万马的气势。

罗祥做出嫌弃的表情，“哪有棕熊养一堆牛头梗的！”

洞里传出一个浑厚的声音，“都有狮子爱装成猫了，我干嘛不能养牛头梗！”

一个气势夺人的丈八汉子走出来，忽然一笑，原本已很小的眼睛更是看不见，“再说了，我要不养你能来找我帮忙么！”

8

两人互相“问候”了几句，终于干起正事来，孙红雷把那小剑拿到手上，呼哨一声，“大傻！过来！”

牛头梗中最大的那只便脱群而出，屁颠屁颠地跑过来，在孙红雷手心嗅嗅舔舔，直至热气喷满小剑，那狗便砰的一声，变作一盏花灯。

“中元节花灯！”罗祥低呼一声，神色复杂，不知是想起谁来。

孙红雷看他一眼，这次倒没槽他，“你以前那些烂事，我们是外人，不好参与。这回趁早解决了，免得心烦。”

罗祥骄傲地笑，“没想到他们会先动作，有人想逼我出来，那我就出来…”他犹豫了一下，终于还是说出口，“只是不想连累你们。”

“反正早被你连累惨了”，孙红雷板起脸，“过来，给哥亲一个。”

罗祥嘴角向上一斜，拉着我转身就走，后面传来他的叫喊声，“这孩子！怎么说走就走呢！”

我见罗祥自来了这边，心情一直不错，不像先前一样独个闷着，终于忍不住问他，问他这么多人里面，是不是只有他看得见我。

他于是故作惊讶，“哇，你什么时候发现的？”

我不理他，接着问，是不是我只能碰着他？

罗祥露出他惯常的使坏笑容，“对啊，我给你施了法术，只有我才接触得到你。”

他蹲下来平视我，左右晃晃脑袋，调整调整视线，终于还是不满意，一把将我抱起来，像是狮子王捧着他的孩子。

“私自把你带下山，我不好跟方丈交待嘛！”

几岁的妖了，居然向着一个小孩子撒娇？！他双手平伸，摇晃我的身体，“小小年纪，全身都小小的，怎么脑袋还能蛮聪明？”

我挣扎着下来，不想理他，但他说给我买他爱吃的给我，我就没骨气地屈服了。

我们又回到磊狐狸的坟头，这回他驾着云，动作很快，那只老狐狸像是早已知道我们的来意，刚一进门，一枚被抚摸得油光发亮的铜钱就抛了过来。

铜钱，天圆地方，经过的人手不知凡几，阳气重，克鬼魅。

罗祥笑得略有崇拜，“磊哥，还有什么事情是你不知道的？”

“有啊，有一件事我算不出来。”

罗祥好奇，我也好奇了，会是什么事？他问了。

狐狸的眼里散出亮光，偷着鸡一样地盯着罗祥笑，“等你这事儿完了我告诉你啊。”

这眼神，我都替罗祥害怕。我们告别了磊狐狸，走到外面，罗祥看我一眼，忽然说，“这么多天了，我先送你回去。”

他也不顾我的意见，手一拂，我就回到了荒山，庙里自己的小屋。他动作太快，我连一句等一下都没说出口。

乍离繁华又回空山，我心里说不出的怅惘。

我推开门，正是清晨，东方的白泛着露水的冷，我听得见方丈师父的早课，念诵着他最看重的心经，“…是诸空法相 不生不灭 不垢不净 不增不减…”

我盯着寺外的桃花，忍不住跟着念，“不垢不净 不增不减……”


	2. 二

1

回到荒山，一切仿佛安静下来，和罗祥在一起的那些奔波和烦扰，似已变成前世故事了。

我听着师父的话，认认真真念起佛经，也许只是做贼心虚罢。

但还是不肯剃头的，每次方丈师父拿起剃刀，我头一个就跑到桃林里，论捉迷藏，师父比不过我，便只能望林兴叹，多念几句“阿弥陀佛”。

这月里罗祥来了几次，我怕被他勾起对大千世界的向往，不敢同他多说，但他似笑非笑地余光瞟我一眼，似乎就将我的心事全部掌握。

每次去为他送饭，他嘴里总是念念叨叨，自言自语，一会说给磊哥送去了烧鸡黄酒，结果被数落一顿，反过来被招待了美食；一会说去渤海看渤哥，结果人家自得其乐，还一起游了个泳，脚趾都被看到；还说去感谢大傻，给带去了好多狗粮，孙红雷却在那边嫉妒地抢去。

再平淡的故事，从他嘴里讲出也特别的有趣。

我总是不知不觉在树下站着，一直听到他饭碗光光。更深露重的夜里，我也常一个人跑来桃林，悄悄看他眉峰眼角，像是透过那能看见山下的波澜壮阔。

终于有一天，在我看他入神的时候，他睁开眼，认真地盯着我说，“不要再自欺欺人了。”

他的目光像是钉到了我的眼睛里，可是他说的对。

他撑起身子，晃荡着脚向我在的地方一勾，压低眉毛笑着说，“想听故事，却又没有回应，那多无趣！”

我吭哧吭哧跑回去，又吭哧吭哧跑回来，给他端来他爱喝的红豆汤。

这算是我瞒着师父每日给给他的加菜，今日还剩下些。

罗祥干掉一碗，总算心满意足，他伸出舌头在唇边一舔一卷，红豆汤便一滴不漏地进了他的肚。

他笑得像只餍足的猫…不，他本身就是只猫…我忽然想起那时心底的一个疑问，但我没有问出来，罗祥并不喜欢别人探究他的私事。

他跳下树来，再度矮着身子平视我，双眸灿灿，“你知道中元节吗？”

我点点头，七月十五，鬼节嘛！

他友好地笑笑，“那天我悄悄带你出去玩，你不是想知道花灯的事吗？”

我得了他的承诺，每天念经时都感到心定了不少。只是日子一天天的过，桃花开了又谢，谢了又开，眨眼间过了四个七月十五，都没等到一次鬼节的出行。

不过他倒是时常带我下山，方丈师父是知道的，但并不阻止。日子久了，我也渐渐忘记花灯的事，因为围绕在罗祥身边，有趣的实在太多。

2

这些年我慢慢长大，经书背了许多，跟着罗祥，人也见识了不少。我以为他要马上重振旗鼓，杀向不知名的敌人；但他却只是走亲访友，饮茶谈天，日子过的逍遥快活。

他的朋友遍布三川五岳，也有市井朝堂，后来他悄悄跟我讲：他都这样大张旗鼓，明晃晃出现在日头底下；之前他的命东躲西藏，仍然一个一个的死，他露出面，却安然活到现在，可见是有人想逼他原身出来。

罗祥真是沉得住气，可他却沉不住气跟我讲了。

他说反正别人听不见你，你若跟方丈讲了，我就去告状，说你不仅妄言，还动了色戒。

他说完这话，得意洋洋地瞅着我，我终于体会到了方丈师父的无奈，也只能告一声“阿弥陀佛”。

这趟我们原定要赶往琉球蝴蝶谷，带着血食，去喂养一群聒噪的花蝴蝶。起初谷里只有一只，后来十几只，再后来越来越多，成千上百。罗祥也不以为意，该养着还是养着，类似的事情还有几件，倒像他才是修佛的那位了。

不过我问起来，他倒总说自己是为了情报情报，只希望这次过去，别再是空手而归。

行至温陵，忽然下起滂沱大雨来；路边行人纷纷躲到道旁客栈里去，他皱起眉头，张张嘴，终于还是不好在众多凡人面前作法，只好拉着我，湿淋淋地也躲到一处亭子底下。

我四处一瞥，那里已有了些人，正在谈论着什么雨神龙王。罗祥没参和进去，只是皱着眉毛，整理自己的仪容，拍拍袖子又理理头发，我望着他，想象他那原身猫儿，浑身毛发湿漉漉粘连的情境，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了。

他听见我笑，转过头装作凶狠狠的样子瞪我一眼，我忍不住笑得更大声。

他恶霸霸地呵斥我，“有故人要来了，还不快装出高僧样来，笑屁啊。”

我就回击他，“高不高僧的，还不是只有你看得见，我干嘛装模作样？”

此时我已长到他肩膀，他再也不能提起我来摇晃，闻言无法反驳，只好可怜兮兮地低下头来皱眉撅嘴生闷气。

我刚想服个软，让他得意些罢了，忽然看见那石板路上走来一个人，身量与我仿佛，青衣绶带，滴雨不沾地走了过来。

这个人是谁？是那位“故人”？这些年

陪着罗祥走南闯北，我却并没见过他。

3

我拉拉罗祥的胳膊，“你的故人来了。”

罗祥蹙着眉看一眼，叹道，“人是好人，可惜来的不是时候。”

他再度甩甩袖上的雨水，趁人不注意，凭空变出把伞来，翘着嘴角，斜地里给了我一眼，那伞便塞到我手里。我拗不过他这副亦嗔亦喜的神气，只好叹口气，帮他打着，两人一起入了雨里，迎上前去。

那人倒是远远的便冲我们招手，笑得有点傻，不像我先前想象的清高寡淡，“主…”

话一出口，便被罗祥“诶诶诶”地阻止，他笑得夸张，“你还这么叫，我折寿的呀。”

那人也不纠结，改口就叫哥，他望了望我这边，“哥怎么你人前施法呀，这伞飘着吓人。”

“有你罩着，我怕什么。”罗祥轻描淡写地带过，“怎么忽然来这边？”

“有人说你在这边，我们很久没见。”说着神色间就带上点可怜，“这些年忽然又有了你的消息，却全是从别人嘴里。”

这人眼神倒是纯洁，他往我们这边一看，就是实打实的一句，你怎么不来找我？

罗祥侧肘撞撞我，我会意，赶紧用伞挡住那人眼神，他假模假式咳嗽一声，“好朋友都要留在最后见嘛。”

“我想你了。”

那人说话好直接，罗祥一时没防备，我看他耳后就忽然红了，光冲着那热烈的眼神，罗祥便拒绝不了，那时我们就只能改变了原定计划，在温陵住下，多盘桓了几日。

夜里在客栈，我问他那人是谁，他恍惚了一下。

“萧腾，天赋异禀的蛟蛇，刚一化龙，便被人招去了做雨神。”

神仙！我还没见过神仙，不自禁便向往起来。

罗祥掐掐我的后颈，语气作出酸溜溜状，“干嘛喜得抓耳挠腮，禅都白坐了是不是。”

还不是你用万丈红尘诱惑我，我怕又和他搅起来，只好腹诽。

罗祥忽然双手把住我的肩，严肃地看着我，“千万别以为做神有什么好，魂魄被封神榜拘住，连自由都没有，当年是我护不住他。”

我被他认真的样子吓住，不由自主的点点头，他这才放松神色，手一扇灭了灯火。

黑暗中传来他低沉的声音，“睡吧。”

4

那几日我了解到，罗祥在萧腾未长成大妖时罩过他，也了解到他名为“主人”实为大哥，当年还照顾了不少小弟。

只是一场内忧外患，死的死散的散，还有萧腾这样被趁虚而入，得了一场祸福难料的造化的。

那次之后，罗祥于情感上懒于再主动经营，要不是旧事未毕，“命”花了一个又一个，如今随缘交际，过的能快活赛神仙。

有萧腾在的地方，雨就停不下来，他自己也控制不住，要我说天庭聘他作雨神，当真是合情合理，物尽其用。

只是几天不得出海，罗祥嘴上不说，暗地里却有些着急。

但罗祥趁人年轻把人撩拨上了他的贼船，现在人家天天热情纯粹地望着你，怎么能撂下不管。

又不能带他一起，罗祥似乎不敢让他知道自己在干什么，想来是怕连累萧腾。

活该他的风流债。

萧腾毕竟是拿着牌子的神职，终于上面急召他去昆仑，那本不是他的地界，但这时我们也不知发生了何事，依依不舍一番，罗祥虽然叹息离别，但也不自觉地松口气。

他这么上心着急，不比往日之逍遥，看来这次是真的能有所斩获了，我好奇，他什么时候也有了神算的本领？

萧腾一走，雨在夜里就停了，罗祥不愿浪费时间，连夜去往码头租船，只是我跟着他左转右转，怎么也到不了码头。

这一程连连受阻，罗祥脸色有点变了，我想了想渤先生自愿困居渤海，也已有五年。

5

有人想勾他原身出来，自然有人会不愿意。罗祥也算是宇内有名的大妖，旁人全是叫哥，论辈分有妖还得叫他一声爷爷，这些错综复杂的，他心里早有计较。

他闭了闭眼，半晌诧异地睁眼，“是老狐狸一脉的阵法？！”

他蹲下身去探查土地，又仰起头来望那混沌的天空，嘴里念叨着什么七七十四，眼神明灭不定。

我看他是越发确认了，有点怕他伤心，“你磊哥不是支持你？”

这妖精，没心没肺，不领情就算了，还白我一眼，“磊哥一脉又不是他一人打光棍，再者，老狐狸的心思你别猜。”

他鼓捣了半天，手指来回掐算，忽然扯着我往一处走，我惊喜问他，是否是找见路了，他却无奈地撇撇嘴，“找不见，只好去见我师弟。”

他师弟？！我问他，他嗯了一声，“磊哥的徒弟，我好歹拜渤哥为师，当然算我师弟。”

我们在黑暗中拉着手前行，四周一点蝉鸣都没有，我有点害怕，所以自顾自地走到罗祥前面去。

我听见他轻轻的笑声，一片寂静中格外明晰，声音磁磁地，很好听。

我们走入一片竹林，内里坐着一人，也有一把琴，像是故意摆出来的；那人穿着滚蓝边的白衣白帽，一见罗祥来了，整个脸都撑开迎了上来，热情地让我想起刚分别不久的萧腾。

只是情或许是真的，样子却太假了。

“小猪哥！诶我求了好久，师父才告诉我你在这里；别出海了，我们两个一起去哪里痛快吧。”

罗祥却无奈看他，“艺兴，消息原来是你给萧腾的。”

6

罗祥来不及等他那师弟睁眼装傻，疾冲向前，奔向那把七弦琴；那被他唤作艺兴的，爱吃了羊还披它的皮的白狐精，也并不阻止，笑眯眯地看他做那无用功。

“没用的，小猪哥，阵眼在我身上呢，我们师兄弟两个一直在一起，天天玩乐，你不愿意吗？”

强袭无用，罗祥一个骤停，转过身来，努力用语言劝服，“不如艺兴你陪我一起去？解了阵法吧，我和你一起出发。”

“不行”，这披皮的笑的倒是熟练，他摇头晃脑，“我不想小猪哥还惦记着，为着除我以外的东西奔波。”

今夜月已过中天，罗祥心里越是着急，倒表现的越是冷静，他问，“你是想要我怎样呢？”

“我只想小猪哥一直陪在我身边啊。”，他笑，我却只觉可怕。倒是也想帮忙，偷出那阵眼之物，奈何被罗祥施了法，碰触不到别人。

我站到那狐精背后，对着罗祥使劲打眼色，希望他解了咒法，让我现了形，便能攻其不备，打他措手不及；但罗祥一直装作没看见，毫无行动，急得我揪头发。

“我一直都陪在你身边啊。”罗祥举起双手示意无辜，缓慢地，一步步逼近这狐精，“可我陪你去的再远，也会想做我自己的事情。”

那艺兴笑着冲罗祥的方向走了一步，罗祥便似是吓住了，不敢再前进，“小猪哥你不用烦恼的！我帮你想好了解决办法，以后你只顾着我一个人就好，这次我再不动手，小猪哥就要跟着别人跑了。”

我眼睁睁看着罗祥背后的竹林，忽然活过来一样，呜呜之声大作，无数竹叶抖落飞射而出，似有妖风席卷；我飞扑过去，但竹叶透体而过，显得我毫无作用。这碧绿的暗器划破了他玄色的衣袍，血流出来沾在上面，颜色融为一体，仍似没受伤一般。

我忍不住吼他，为什么不施法！哪怕一个小小的气盾，哪怕变出木偶来挡刀，哪怕把我……

但他只是站在原地，不闪不躲，任他切割出无数的伤口，看着我扭曲的神情无奈地笑，我听见他叹息着回应，“这从来不是我的原身，又哪有法术在身呢……”

终于艺兴双手一拍，竹叶跌落尘埃，罗祥硬挺着全身的伤口，依然淡笑而立，身体靠在几杆竹上，眼神愈发的亮着。

狐精走到他身前，用手痴迷地抚摸他的脸颊，擦去他唇边的鲜血，脸上却仍是一副毫无动容的神情，“小猪哥，你肺腑受伤了，可别怪我。”

“我哪可能会怪你呢，艺兴？”罗祥强撑住扯扯嘴角，眼神轻佻，“你这份控制欲，真像一个人。”

“是让你印象深刻的那人像我。”狐精认真地纠正，“我有一天会比他厉害的多，也不会犯他的错误，让你溜走。”

“现在……”狐精从怀里掏出连着铁链的颈套，脸上挂着初见时的“纯真”笑容，“小猪哥，我得帮你带上这个。”

我惊呆了，再看罗祥，他神色恍惚，摇摇欲坠，已是一副伤重不支的景象。

7

罗祥一副神志不清的样子，为今之计，只有我趁人不备，扛起他往外跑，我咬咬牙，下定决心，再糟也不会糟过现在。

狐精把罗祥搂在怀里，让他的头靠在自己肩上，我正准备抢人，却见虚弱的罗祥忽然向我眨了眨眼。

转瞬间形势变换，那颈套不知何时竟套在了艺兴身上，罗祥眯着眼向他耳朵吹了口气，“艺兴啊，你还得加油啊。”

狐精目瞪口呆，这次他呆住的样子，终于是发自内心了一回。

罗祥迅速拉上我就向东跑去，一边低声解释，“快走，这是他布的阵，困不了他多久。”

我们一路奔逃，果然出了竹林，到码头处，已有一人，笑盈盈在那里等着。

“猪，我送你一程，看我多好，半夜来给你送船。”

“磊哥，你要是之前拦住艺兴，就不用大晚上还这么辛苦了。”

那人正是磊狐狸，他笑了笑，忽然睁大眼，“你受伤了？我扶你上去。”

罗祥咳嗽了两声，磊狐狸便没再提一起走的事，想是知道他内心的顾忌，于是拱拱手，“一路顺风啊！船上有药，过几天我们再见面。”

我们上了船，收锚扬帆，木船咯吱咯吱起航了。我去船上四处寻觅磊狐狸说的药品，好不容易找见，却怎么也碰触不到。

我愣了一下，又想到那透体而过的竹叶，罗祥这术法是把我变幽灵了不成？

束手无策，回到甲板，心里却咯噔一下，罗祥不知何时昏在月下，人事不知，他的伤比我想象中还要重的多。

海上日出之时，罗祥醒来了。

船上没有床，我便让他枕在我膝上，他脑袋微微一侧，我就知道他醒了，于是停下念经，俯身看他。

他睫毛抖了两下，张开了眼，两两对看，竟没有任何的羞怯，我忽然好奇，在他眼里，现在的我是什么样子的呢？

海风刮来咸咸的味道，配着清晨十分凉爽，他脸苍白嘴苍白，阳光也染不上活泼的颜色，却冲着我笑了笑。

一整晚的奔波劳累，一整晚的担忧伤怀，一整晚对自己无力的痛恨，忽然就化成泪水，忍不住滴在他脸上，吓得我赶紧用僧袍擦去。

罗祥动了动嘴，没有发出声音，他打一个响指，浑身的血污就汇成一起，在初日下开出一朵艳红的花。

他哑着嗓子笑，“昨晚跑来跑去，我浑身脏兮兮的……”

这种时候还这么洁癖，真的是真的罗祥了。

血花散在空气里，我扶他坐起来，傻傻的问他，“你怎么把项圈套在他脖子上的？”

罗祥神秘一笑，“我施展不出法术，可我会变戏法，猫妖不就是幻术厉害，诶，傻小子，你不会也被骗到了吧？”

他又揪揪自己身上的衣服，低头含颌的样子，真像个小孩子，他好奇地说，“破破的衣服，也蛮好看的诶！”

最后，我用着他自动递给我的针线，在波光粼粼下泪流满面地补衣服。

8

罗祥坐在船头的龙雕上，手指不安分地轮流点着身下的木头，发出哒哒哒，哒哒哒的声响；我则乖乖把着舵，听他的指挥向南向东。

“我变出的花好不好看？”

好看，好看。

“我让艺兴以为自己的脖子是我的脖子，厉不厉害？”

厉害，厉害。

“小和尚，你真敷衍！”

没有，没有。

罗祥伤还没好，却已坐不住，也许是旅途有点无聊，也许是靠近真相触动了他的某根神经，总觉得变得话唠了许多。

所以当船靠岸后，他忽然而来的沉默，就显得更为奇异。许多人已知道他此行必有收获，那许多人都知道到底是谁害了空虚吗？许多人都知道了，那罗祥自己知道吗？

蝴蝶谷中央有片清澈见底的湖，湖水碧蓝蓝的，间中无草无鱼；湖中央有片小小的沙渚，渚上一株五人合抱的大树，那群蝴蝶精平时就栖息在上面。

我们走的匆忙，但磊狐狸想的周到，船上载满了所需的血食，被他用法术封存，还正新鲜，晃晃便有浓郁的腥气。

出家人只能念着阿弥陀佛，不懂这群花蝴蝶怎么会有如此的爱好。

罗祥把东西扔给他们，沉着嗓子问，“今年有消息了么？”

蝴蝶精们满足地接过，其中最初的那个，舔着嘴唇，也不看我们一眼，“有啊，今年中元必有月食，他肯定会出现。”

罗祥搓搓手，不是很满意，接着问，“在哪里出现呢？他有没有联系你们？”

“肯定是江都啊，你不该很清楚才对！”

“我……”罗祥愣了一下，似是不知道怎么摘清自己，“这消息确切吗？别是你瞎猜的啊。”

“真的啦！”那蝶精这才扭过头来，“他前些天和人喝酒，喝醉了自己说这天一定要去的啦！”

罗祥点点头，告了声谢，便抿嘴拉着我走了。我问他，我们要准备去江都吗？他说是，要去见一个不愿意像他的人。

那这个人一定让他伤心过。


	3. 三

1

我们一路往北，到江都城门外时，周阿福独上昆仑，欲求封神的消息，已传遍大江南北。

江都城内寸土寸金，城外又人来人往，因此道路两旁倒摆了不少茶摊。罗祥领着我，径直坐到城门下最阴凉的座位，一口饮尽老板端上的茶水。我抬头一看，这摊子酒旗飘飘，上书四个大字，正是铁口直断；那老板挺着肚子，常年挂笑，正是坟头算命磊狐狸。

罗祥用袖子拂了拂身边的座位，我才得以坐下，磊狐狸把毛巾往肩上轻轻一甩，顺势就坐在我们对面。

他端来一些糕点，红豆绿豆青团凉粽，我们在船上也没什么精致的食物，罗祥便塞了满嘴，鼓鼓囊囊的，口齿不清地抱怨，“怎么哪都有你。”

“想你了呗。”磊狐狸用手撑着下巴，宠溺地笑，“你说周阿福上昆仑干什么呢？”

“我管他，我来找小鬼，找见就走。”

罗祥终于咽下口中的点心，笑嘻嘻耍赖，“磊哥，我没带钱！”

“请你了请你了，你还想吃什么？”磊狐狸抱住他的爱猪，“瘦了不少，以后来我这吃饭啊。”

得了保证，罗祥心满意足地进城了，后面磊狐狸的眼睛日常闪着光，我忽然很想哭，我还啥都没吃呢！

2

罗祥在路上给我买了串糖葫芦，虽然我已经十四了，早过了糖葫芦就能哄好的年纪，但看见他状似不经意瞥过来的，“我给买的全吃掉”的杀人眼光，还是囫囫囵囵全吞了下去。

我们在江都城里绕来绕去，快晕了的时刻，罗祥终于停在一栋雕花木楼的后院墙下。

“我们这几天就住在这里！”

他皱着眉上下瞅了瞅，忽然看向我，眼睛一亮。

我知道他要说什么话，赶忙摇头，“你不是会幻术么，我们干嘛不大摇大摆从前门过去？”

他立马摆出无奈的神情，“大哥，幻术不要法力的呀，我现在能省则省。”

我忽然想起当年第一次出行的事来，于是问他，“五年前你还能驾着云带我回坟头，五年后怎么就没法力了？”

他怔愣一下，“你想问很久了是不是？”他以前常常蹲下来或者拎着我同我讲话，现在我长高了，他反而有些无措起来。

“我……”他一边看着我，一边玩弄着自己的手指甲，“我原身可能是要撑不住了…这副猫妖的身体用的越久，排斥就越大…更何况命都用完了…”

他说着说着，忽然就变凶，“我一时怎么解释的清楚！你这么聪明，想办法潜入的事情就交给你了！”说完还瞪我一下。

我拿他没办法，只好观察观察这栋四处挂彩，红绸漫天的木楼，他拍拍我的肩，示意我往上看，得意洋洋的说，“我们住最顶楼就好，那里有间长年的空房。”

我看见后门也有女子送往迎来，几个汉子被醉醺醺的扶走，鼻尖又闻见一股馥郁又腐朽的香气，忽然惊觉，这莫不是间妓院？！

扭头一看，罗祥正笑眯眯地看我，于是低头合十，“阿弥陀佛，心中有佛，地狱去得，妓院也去得…如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电…”

去除了心理障碍，我心中一定，忽然灵光一闪，“不如我们扮成女子……”这话刚出口就后悔了，但罗祥居然很兴奋地赞同了……

七月初七，夜。

半夜怡红楼忽然传出老鸨的尖叫，接着汉魏的玉阙，唐时的三彩，乒乒乓乓，不知碎掉多少……

第二日坊间传言，多年前乞巧夜里死在顶楼的花魁碧石，昨夜忽然现身，还冲着老鸨微微一笑。夜里好好的一场场花前月下，最后通通变成鸡飞狗跳；今晨供奉在她房前的食物，也是飘飘荡荡进了房间……

而坊间传言的主角罗某人，此时正瘫在那香喷喷的花床上，满足地喟叹，“怡红楼的卤肉，怎么还是这～么好吃啊！”

3

罗祥昨晚扮成自己原来的模样，四处吓人，玩得不亦乐乎；但今早吃完老鸨颤巍巍供奉来的卤肉饭，忽然愁得皱起了眉头。

我刚想问问他，他却“去去去…去打听情报！”，这样子将我赶出门外，不知道闹的哪门子脾气。

我完全摸不清头脑，他却又开了门，故作严肃地警告我，“不允许离开我三百米！”

这下小和尚的小脑袋更晕了。

我闻着各式的香巾，呛得打了个喷嚏，赶紧努力回想其他气息。

不，干脆放空脑袋，迈开步子，打听情报的一天从门口开始。

大白天的，楼里没什么生意，龟公缩在门口，边打哈欠边晒太阳，姑娘们也懒懒的，大部分赖在房里，没几个在外面。

只有老鸨一个人在院子里瞎转，疯了一样颤抖着喃喃自语，“二十年了还不够…怎么会不够…怎么会又出现……”

不够？这是什么意思？

我凑近，想要细细听，老鸨却又不说话了，只抖着肩，抖着抖着，又像昨晚一样晕过去了。

龟公看见，连滚带爬地扑过来，大惊小怪地嚷嚷，“不好啦！红姑又晕啦！快给上点姑娘来帮忙啦！”

我看着他忙手忙脚的样子，简直哭笑不得，这时眼角里忽然瞥见，有人趁乱上了楼去。

好熟悉的影子！我怕又是什么“故人”要对罗祥不利，赶忙跟了上去。直直上了顶楼，才看见那人靠着门蹲在墙角，像是在偷听，正是那城外算命磊狐狸。

偷听？罗祥一个人在里面，又有什么好偷听？我好奇的走过去，却听见房里传出两个人对话的声音！

4

是谁在那里面？！我不寒而栗，罗祥是为了要调开我？

磊狐狸蹲在墙角，似乎有些着急，手指在虚空中不断地敲击，另一手不时还掏掏耳朵。

他是否是听不见？我站在这里，声音却清晰地传入耳内。

“是你这几年在这里扮鬼？”

这是罗祥。

“是我。”

从未听过的声音。

“为什么？”

那人没有答话，虽然听得清楚，我还是下意识地把耳朵贴到门上，鼻尖传来老梨木闷闷的香。

“空虚呢？”

罗祥没再等他，沉声接着问了。

“也是我。”

“为什么？你怎么可能有能力干掉空虚？”

那人又不答话了，我都替罗祥着急起来，果然听见他有点气急败坏的声音。

“好，那我最后问你，我的原身在哪里？”

“你怎么肯定我知道？”

“我……”罗祥支吾起来。

“就算我知道，你怎么肯定我不会撒谎？”那人咄咄逼人起来，“我背叛了你，你还敢信我？”

“我敢。”安静片刻后，是一副镇定的，充满把握的声音，想来罗祥调整好了，“你要怎样才肯告诉我？”

“很简单。”那人似乎并不惊讶罗祥的强心脏，“把这个喝下去。”

不行！我下意识觉得有诈，渐渐平缓的心跳又激烈起来，也不顾磊狐狸还在旁边，推开门就冲了进去。

门开了，咚的一声，磊狐狸倒在地上。

门内两个人似乎都没料到这番变故，不同的是罗祥看我，那个陌生的人却望向磊狐狸。

磊狐狸替我背了锅。

磊狐狸眼睛一转，还在想如何打哈哈，罗祥回头望见那人，却着急伸手往前一够，“别走！”

原来那陌生的人影晃了一下，渐渐虚无起来，罗祥的手从他胸膛穿过，什么也没能留下。

临走前，那人的眼神一直盯着罗祥，向他作着口型。

那分明是——

“你知道在哪里找我。”

5

那半人不鬼的走了，罗祥在人前不好望着空地发呆，于是就只好望向磊狐狸。

“磊哥，你来干嘛呢，我没想到门外会有你。”

所以他是知道门外会有我？我索性盘腿坐到床上去，听这两人瞎扯。

“我来打听情报啊！”对着罗祥的无奈，磊狐狸说的理直气壮，“没情报怎么分析，不分析怎么算命。猪啊，出门在外要小心被骗，那些说能算什么宿命因果的，都是骗子。”

“那……”

磊狐狸生了一张巧嘴，罗祥刚一开口，他就马上接话，“你是南疆的兽王，这城里就数你份量最大，事最多，我当然要来打听你的情报。”

“好，那你现在可以……”

“诶，别说！”磊狐狸伸出一根手指，堵在罗祥唇上，略微用力压了下就离开了，离开前还顺手勾了勾那妖精的下巴。

两个人都笑了，罗祥也不再说什么，磊狐狸语气慢下来，显得真诚，“猪，我是真的喜欢你，打一见面就想抢你过来。但你俩的老地方，我真没听出什么来，你一个人去，我不拦你，但你自己得小心。”

还有功夫谈情说爱？我有点看不过去，索性闭了眼，念起经去。

我入定功夫不到家，嘴上念着经文，可耳朵还是忍不住去听，身体还是忍不住去感受。我听见门吱呀呀关住了，听见他像个无奈的大人一样叹气，感受到微微的风和微微的香，从东到西又从西到东。

他是在我面前走来走去吗？

我睁开眼来，他却在望着那东西消失的地方发呆，我心有不忿，忍不住问，“他是谁？他是鬼吗？”

我本以为罗祥不会理我，但他回复了，“是，他是我很久以前的朋友，确实是从一介鬼魅开始修行的。这二十年来，也是他天天在这间房里装神弄鬼地吓人。住进来那天，我没想到他会在。”

“那晚他没出现，你怎么知道？”

“一进来就知道了，他身上有香火气，我瞒着你没说而已。”

罗祥这么大大方方承认瞒着我，我反而不知所措了。

“那我呢…我是鬼吗？”

“怎么可能！”罗祥坐到我身边来搂着我的肩，弯着脑袋看我，“你乱想什么，你是我施了法的呀！”

“可你不是没有法力了？”

“我施的是永久的咒法啊！”

“那解不开怎么办？”

“解的开，有我在就解的开！”

罗祥劝人的时候，语气夸张而不正经，但对我却异常的有效，我心柔软了下来，忍不住央求他——那时我还不大，央求起来还是好看的。

我央求他说，“你去和那只鬼见面的时候，可不可以带上我？”

罗祥没有着急答应，他眼睛望着我，我就努力张大眼睛被他看。

“可以。”

我还没欢呼起来，罗祥就讲了但是。

“但是，你只可以看，就像一个旁观者那样。”

我有点奇怪，忍不住反驳，“我什么时候没在当旁观者？”

“渤哥那会……”他眼睛亮亮的，忽然这明亮从我眼前溜走，他一手指着天花板，头也抬上去。

“啊呀！天要黑了！我们要睡觉觉啦！”说完向后便倒，大字型躺在床上，一点形象没有。

怎么每次都到关键时候刹车？我一边磨牙一边向窗外看，这不大正午么！

6

七月十五那天，罗祥果然信守承诺，带着我出了门。

我惭愧这几日话太多，于是也信守承诺，什么都不讲，乖乖跟在他后面。

江都繁华，古时还有帝王花大力气凿运河到这里。到了中元节，这城外南南北北的行商，城内老老少少的住户，各个都换好喜欢的衣裳，燃烟火放花灯，好不热闹。

我们从怡红楼后院出来，回头去看，每间房的木窗子里，都透出盈盈的灯火，传出温温软软听不真切的呢喃。

真是个梦一样的日子，这日子每年江都的人们都会过一次，已不知过了多少年。多年前的某一天，罗祥也曾处在这样的日子里。

我默默跟在他的身后，跟的紧紧的，免得被人群冲散。罗祥察觉这情境之后，便主动牵着我走了。我们穿过一片繁华的青石路，两旁买面具的，捏糖人的，叫卖声参杂着人们的笑语，后来渐渐安静起来，入耳的，也换成少年书生的吟哦，和少女放花灯入水的声音，我们已走在河道边的小路上了。

罗祥没有走远，我们找了处没有少年男女眉来眼去的地方，他弯下腰去，从水中捞起一盏荷花灯，灯焰摇摆。他说：“那年鬼门大开，小鬼就附在一盏花灯上，他很幸运，他没有死，还被我捡起来，活到了第二天日出。”

一阵风刮来，罗祥手上的灯灭了，我顺着他的眼光望去，只见河对岸出现一道红衣的影子，月光照在他脸上，我差点吓得叫出声来！

只见那人半边脸上线条坚硬，虽说皮肤松弛，但还是个男人模样；另半边脸上却化着浓妆，眼部蜿蜿蜒蜒一条血线，分明是个死不瞑目的女鬼！他的身体更加奇怪，一边胸部平坦，一边却鼓涨涨隆起着，简直难辨雌雄！

偷听那天，我并没看个真切，今日一见，直怕得发抖。罗祥见状，向前一步，把我挡在身后揽住安慰，“鬼的形态，全凭借自己内心修行，他是疯魔了。”

“对，我疯魔了。”那鬼平静着承认，眼里却渐渐发起红来，“第一次我想偷偷把你变成我一个人的，我失败了；第二次我想让你的影子全部从我的世界消失，我又失败了。”

罗祥下巴朝他扬了扬，“那现在呢？”

“这二十年，我都在演着你，甚至变成了这副样子，我在后悔，我以为你真的死了，现在我想你活下去。”

“杀了空虚让我活下去？”

“不杀空虚，这个你怎么会真正出现，再依附‘命’活着，你才是真正要死。”

这次没等罗祥追问，小鬼就自己继续了下去。

“你不是好奇我怎么杀的了空虚？因为周杰伦给了我他的阵图和佩剑；你不是好奇你的原身在哪里？现在就在那昆仑顶上！”

“是他……”

“你没必要找我的，当年你全心闭关，是他忽然来攻，又怎么可能不是他？”

“你说的对。”罗祥凝望着湖水，“听到消息，我就该直接上昆仑去问他的，现在我说话算话，那你要我喝的东西给我吧。”

“好，够爽快！”水面又浮来一盏花灯，我帮罗祥捞了上来，里面放着一杯酒，酒里盛着一轮月。

罗祥看了两眼，就一口喝了下去，喝完也不告辞，就负着手和小鬼对望。

终于还是对岸先没有了耐心，“不可能，这不可能，你怎么还没有反应？”

“可能因为对岸是你。”罗祥顿了一下，“我要走了。”

“等等！”

罗祥回过身看他一眼，“再等也没有用的。”

“因为…因为是我？我现在就这么…我就这么讨你厌吗…我…我只是想……”

小鬼还在对岸不停地抓挠自己的头发，渐渐跪了下来，一边不断捶地，一边已带上了哭腔，我们却已要离开了。

“他真的疯了。”我对罗祥说，“我们要去昆仑了吗？”

“先…先…别说这个……”罗祥呼吸急促起来，我吓得扭头一看，他紧闭着眼，脸色嫣红，略微开合着嘴唇。

“我撑不…撑不住了，快回去……”

7

罗祥的魂魄和现有的身躯越来越难以相合，或许正因此延缓了春毒发作的时间，让小鬼疯病先发。

他眼神迷离，脚步虚浮，贴近可感受肌肤滚烫的热，心脏剧烈的跳，和肌肉微微的颤里细细的汗。我扶着他，渐渐感到夜风也止不住的躁动，那清凉里混着的熏热，是他难以抑制从两瓣唇里叹出的气息。

河岸边的石子路，他走得摇摇摆摆，颠颠簸簸，那灼热的吐息也就忽左忽右，忽上忽下地喷在我脸上。忽然一个踉跄，他一声呻吟，我右耳感到一阵酥酥麻麻，浑身一抖，再没抓稳他的左臂，罗祥身子一歪，向河里倒去。

“你这傻子！”有人从后面蹿来，稳稳接住了他，矫健的身手，不是黄磊又是谁？他宽厚的臂膀换来罗祥舒服的一哼。

我的心渐渐凉下来了。

这才想起，没有磊狐狸给他的那枚铜钱，小鬼怎么会远远望着，早冲过来把他吃了。

而既然有了磊狐狸那枚铜钱，黄磊又怎么会不在呢？

现在换作磊狐狸扶着了，他在我的位置上，显得更合适，更稳当。我跟在后面慢慢的走，走过吟诗作对的河岸，走过人声喧闹的街市，都是来时的路。他们走一步，我就跟在后面，也默默得迈一步。

一步一步，路就变得很长，而我希望能短些，更短些。我在路上暗暗回想，当罗祥靠在我肩上走的时候，神志已经不清了罢，睫毛不安分地颤着，但眼睛也已经闭得紧紧的，无法知晓发生了什么事情了罢。

我希望是如此，事实上，那时我手足无措，一整个心又乱又燥。

半刻前我不敢看他，现在敢了，却又只能看见背影。

怡红楼最顶层，罗祥的房外伫立着一个彪悍的背影，那人从阴影里缓缓转过身来，我才看见是孙红雷，算是这长长路途里唯一的不同。

黄磊也看见孙红雷了，两人在暗夜里对视着，默契的都没有说话。偶尔走廊窗外的烟火划过，能照亮半边脸颊。

黄磊原先弓着腰，这样罗祥能更好地靠着他的肩背；现下他渐渐直起身来，显得高些，更加气定神闲，罗祥也像是在他胸怀里一样了。

磊狐狸终于还是笑了，他说，“红雷啊，你从哪边过来的？”

孙红雷没笑，说，“海上，黄渤让我捎来空虚的魂珠，他被阵法圈着，走不掉。”

“那感情好，有了这玩意，小猪能多坚持几天！”话音刚落，罗祥含糊不清的呻吟声响起，一时间这里几双眼睛，通通看向他。

黄磊身子似乎挺得更加直了，他看向罗祥，夜里昏暗，看不清晰，但总觉得是十分温柔的眼神。

他拍了拍罗祥的背脊，声音像是秋夜里的棉絮软被，“猪啊，不急，马上就好了。”

他缓慢而坚定地，用双手扶起罗祥，向孙红雷的方向交付。孙红雷似是懂了，一手揽过，便紧紧搂在怀里。

罗祥嗯唔了一声，在他红雷哥的怀里轻轻磨蹭，真的是轻轻，药性让他生理性的扭动都失去了力气。

磊狐狸看着这场景笑了，他说，“红雷啊，二十年前我就说，你命里遭了桃花劫，你二人命里牵扯…如今是应劫的时候了。”

“磊磊。”孙红雷一边用手安抚着罗祥，一边叫住了磊狐狸。

但他还是什么都没说出口，磊狐狸似乎早预料到了，只是笑了笑，背过身下楼去了，临了前还送上来一句话。

“劫后又是一番局面，我们那时可公平了。”

我望向他的背影，他衣衫的一侧，被汗水沾湿了，有罗祥难以抑制的，或许也有他自己情动的。我跟了他一路，他也撑着罗祥走了一路。

他走的倒是干脆。

“有我的地方，哪能跟人公平呢。”

孙红雷呢喃了一句，语气平淡至极，他搂着罗祥，进屋转身关门。


	4. 红猪外传

红猪外传1  
怡红院的老鸨，二十年前那也是名震淮扬的顶尖名妓，但当年却有个比她芳华更甚的美貌女子……  
那是一个夏天，后院做饭的阿婆，在后门捡了个衣物破碎的红衣女子，因为门口放着块压咸菜坛的碧青大石，于是阿婆为她取名碧石。  
碧石被阿婆喂了三碗粥，晕了三天三夜才醒来，一醒来也不说话，光是喂饱了自己，然后冷眼旁观着这楼里的人世百态。  
阿婆心好，把碧石藏得好好的，可惜碧石似乎是天生吃这碗饭的，有天阿婆外出回来，碧石已穿上一身整洁的红装，长长的黑发披散下来，正和楼里的姑娘们笑着谈话，偶尔含笑四顾，那眼角眉梢，也是风情带俏的。  
碧石是罗祥拥有的第一条命，但他一共只有两条命，与他相好的猫妖本身也只剩两条命，猫妖用自己真正的生命替换将死的他。当他醒来，这便已是既成事实，更找不见自己原身，也就只好接受。  
刚变成碧石之时，他身娇力弱，灵机一动用不熟的幻术变换成女体，假装昏迷，没想到却被阿婆捡到，暗中观察多日，终于上道，模仿起姑娘们的神态惟妙惟肖。  
罗祥心里很是得意，他那骄傲的敌人一定想不到他不忌讳扮成女装，更何况还是妓女。没吃过苦的人哪会懂，为了生存，妖是百无禁忌的。  
碧石娇俏妖娆，像朵历经风尘大大盛开的金罂，而这朵腐烂的石榴花，却实实在在未曾被人采撷。  
郡县内外，多少高官墨客甘愿为她驱策，日日献上名家的字画纸扇，让她一点点撕掉，只为能听见她那娇美的笑声。终于有一日，碧石住到了顶楼花魁的房间，成为艳名远播的江都名妓。  
碧石并不需陪客，因为现如今没人买得起“她”，每日的生活就是纸醉金迷，放肆笑闹，唯一不合意的，只有每次给阿婆的昂贵礼物，都被重重地扔了出来，但碧石也只能垂目叹气，抬头又是一副娇蛮的神采，下次接着送。  
罗祥并不想顶着碧石的身份一辈子，但妓院实在是隐瞒身份和打探消息的好地方；更紧迫的是，他发现自己的法力在不断流失，换过九种妖精的修行法诀，也徒劳无功；正当他想悄悄离去寻找人类书籍法诀之时，忽然有个辽东来的粗野汉子，一掷千金，要一睡江都名妓朱碧石。  
罗祥处在最高的楼上，都听得见那人处于最底层的粗豪嗓子。  
“我就是要睡她！哥多的是钱！咋地！”  
罗祥眼睛一点点眯起来。  
睡就睡，谁还怕你不成？！

红猪外传2  
关外来的孙大爷，大摇大摆进了花魁闺房，成了碧石的入幕之宾。  
自打安身于怡红楼，没人认得出罗祥是个妖精，罗祥也没见过旁的妖精来嫖人类的妓子。  
这位孙大官人真是个例外，不仅自己是个妖精，还看破了罗祥的幻术，认出他也是个妖精。  
既然一切大白，罗祥也懒得扮出碧石那小女儿家的模样，他右腿往桌上一跨，露出自己觉得最酷炫狂霸拽的笑，“听说你想睡我？”  
孙大爷点头，“我要睡江都最有名的美女，你是，我就要睡你。”  
于是罗祥就着姿势撩起裙摆，“来来来，我给你看个宝贝。”  
一阵沉默。  
“看完没？还想睡我？”  
孙大官人忽然眯眼一笑，“更想了。”  
面对这种一根筋的无耻人士，只有打一场才能讲出道理来，奈何身为碧石的罗祥，即无法力也无力气，最后双手绑在床头，躺在床上气喘吁吁。  
制服了小猫咪，孙大爷一边眯眼欣赏床上的春色，一边干了杯小酒，咋巴咋巴嘴，抹了抹唇，挺起身一靠近，罗祥就是一脚。  
脚腕被孙官人擎在手里，罗祥换脚一踢，这下好了，双腿都被掌握。  
“干啥呢干啥呢，我还能吃了你？”  
孙大爷凶了凶大美人，接着就开始盘问美人祖宗八代，“你叫啥，打哪来，干啥的？”  
罗祥嗤笑一声，“你猜。”  
孙官人立马笑开了花，“你不说我也知道，你姓朱，叫碧石，我来的时候都打听好了。”  
他双臂往前一动，罗祥双腿一弯，整个身体就被折作了两半。他没忍住呻吟了一声，恼得赶紧闭上了嘴，憋的脸都红了。  
“腿这么长，这不是诱惑别人折是啥！”  
孙大爷用臂膀将美人的双腿卡在自己腰侧，他手一空出来，就开始捏弄着罗祥腰间的肌肉，一边啧啧称奇，“小猪啊，你说你又不胖干嘛要姓猪呢？”  
这人莫不是傻的？罗祥翻个白眼，继续努力抑制自己。  
“哇噻！你这里肉多！”孙大爷往美人胯下一探，握了握，语气相当满意，美人终于难以忍受，气急败坏地质问他，“你干嘛！”  
罗祥心里又气又急，还有些说不出来的害怕，今夜他不会真的……  
“你看看你，着急了吧！”这人，别人越是着急上火，他反而越高兴，用手拍了拍床上美人红红的脸颊，没忍住上去吧唧了一口。  
“行了，不逗你了，说睡你就是和你一起睡睡觉！”  
孙大傻还真放开了罗祥，双腿双手，都给了人自由，罗祥就着昏黄摇摆的烛光，活动着自己的手腕，疑惑的看着那人脱去衣物的背影；那人要上床，也皱着眉犹犹豫豫地给让出一小片地方。  
夜里他开始还警醒，但孙大傻还真乖乖睡了，就是鼾声有点大。罗祥折腾了一天，终于放下了心，伴着呼噜入梦前还偷偷给大傻多空出一点地，马上就被占用了。  
真是个，傻不愣登的妖，睡前，两个人同时想着。

红猪外传3  
第二天孙大爷在地板上醒来的时候，整个人是懵的。  
他委屈地瓮声质问，誓要把床上的人吵醒。  
“你为啥把我踢下床！”  
罗祥本是有点愧疚的，但因着这口气和自身的起床气，眼皮微微一掀，沙沙软软呛他，“我不习惯和其他异物一起睡。”眼皮又一闭，“身为妖精守不住自己的地盘，你才该反思吧。”  
孙大爷立马忘记刚才组织好要怼回“异物”去的语句，自恋宣布，“我向来只攻不守！几点了还赖在床上？起起起。”  
罗祥被一个“陌生妖”生拉硬拽起来，整个脸都是臭的，尤其在听到这人还要求他陪吃陪酒陪玩的时候。  
“我付了你钱…”中气十足的话说到一半，孙大爷忽然领悟这妖怕是吃软不吃硬，于是整张脸绽开笑来，坐到美人身边去赔笑，“我都付了你金子了”。  
虽然这金子是给了老鸨，但罗祥是个绝对负责敬业的妖，所以不得不忍受无风无浪大太阳去游湖，不得不接受作为孙大官人的门面出现。  
罗祥脾气本来是很不错的，但面对着孙大爷，总是不知不觉想要跟他对着干，例如——  
“我饿了！”  
孙大爷给买来王婆的西瓜。  
“我渴了！”  
孙大爷给打来寺里的泉水。  
罗祥停下脚叹气，“我好热。”  
旁边立马有人给扇扇子。  
前头有座石拱桥，罗祥皱眉，“太高了。”  
于是孙大爷把人往背上一背，一路扛到了瘦西湖。  
刚被放下来，就听见一声轻笑，罗祥扭头一看，是个算命的，大眼睛冲他眨了两下，罗祥忽然就有点不好意思起来。  
于是不再捉弄人，上了船，该扶着扶着该倒酒倒酒，孙大爷诧异了，“小猪你转性了？！”  
“我在工作。”罗祥正跟自己的长发较劲，无论如何都仿佛不是最好，他担忧的问，“我的幻术是不是很容易被看破。”  
“你以为谁都是我呢！”孙大官人喝了一口酒，安慰身边人，“你放心……”  
两人正说话间，远处忽然传来一阵笛声，有一麻衣人影踏水而来。  
是生意人终于到了。

红猪外传4  
生意人不愧是生意人，一坐下来就开始谈生意，说是生意，不过是南北特产交换，你在南方有个山头，我在北方有个山头，互相通通有无罢了。  
生意谈妥了，双方把货品都亮在桌上，生意人眯眼看了看孙大爷身边的美人，忍不住夸了一句，“这么美的姑娘，可得哪里找来？”  
于是听到夸赞的美人冲他笑了一下，听到表扬的大爷得意洋洋。  
生意人舔了下嘴唇，却没进一步动作，他转头望向孙大爷，从背后摸出一坛酒来，“尝尝，我们山头上自己酿的，别处喝不到！”  
罗祥帮孙大爷衬场，“百忙”中瞥了一眼，酒是特色酒，毒也是特色毒，从小光着脚丫跑遍南疆的罗祥，熟的不能再熟。  
金子，西瓜，寺泉，微风，还有他宽阔的背。  
于是摆出惯常诱惑人的笑来，手腕一扬，毒酒进了瘦西湖，“大爷是北方人，喝不惯南酒，拿点烈性的来。”  
生意人和孙大爷都愣住了，罗祥于是叹口气，“没有适合的好酒，干脆我们改天再摆一席。”他转头望向孙大爷，撒娇，“哥，我累了。”  
还是孙大官人回过神来快，“碧石说的都对！你累了哥背你回去。”  
于是他就背着美人回去了。  
而生意人端着他的酒，船在湖上摆得他头晕，好好的套子，怎么就没套上大熊呢？  
回程又经过算命摊，孙大爷忽然停下，吼了声“老狐狸！”，罗祥一呆，从大傻背上下来，合着这两人认识啊。  
“你来干啥！”孙大爷努力瞪大自己的眼睛，不想输给老朋友。  
“我算到你有劫数，我来给你化劫呀！”狐狸说的可正义可无辜了，说完还看罗祥一眼，冲着美人笑了笑。  
“没想到你的劫数被别人承了，一劫换一劫，我看你现在得有桃花劫。”  
孙大爷立马笑着吼回去，“滚！磊磊啊，你快给自己起一卦，你才有劫呢！”  
狐狸连忙摆手，“算自己折命的，不过说不定是我的桃花劫，谁知道呢，一切皆有可能嘛。”  
“那你也不能看着我家碧石！碧石，快！走了走了！给这人看一眼你就得被卖了！”  
罗祥被孙大傻扯着手往前走，忽然又恍惚之感，亲朋好友，很久之前还很好的那些。  
“哥……”  
“怎么了？”  
“你裤腰带开了。”  
鸡飞狗跳的生活，多好啊。

红猪外传5  
生意人第二天就重摆了一席，就摆在怡红楼里，不同的是他身边多了一个人。  
罗祥走下来时，那人的目光就一直盯着了，直到最后也没移开。  
晚上睡觉前，罗祥忽然问，“今晚生意人旁边那妖，你以前见过没？”  
孙大爷正就着灯光擦他的枪头，闻言头也不回，“不认识。”  
罗祥倒像是忽然来了劲，持续追问，“那你认不认识我？”  
尾音还没消失，脸就被人双手捧了起来，被人揉捏成嘟嘟嘴的样子。  
“我不认识你？昨天谁和你一起睡的！你不就是个姓猪的么！”  
“饭…饭可偶…”  
努力挣扎出熊爪，罗祥揉了揉自己的脸，哀叹一声，“都被你搞出红印了！”  
他一边做着脸部恢复运动，一边又去斜眼偷瞟那孙大爷，那人留给他一副厚厚的背，又回去擦他永远擦不干净的枪头了。  
“你姓孙…孙什么？”  
“孙漂亮！”  
“屁咧！怎么可能！”  
“那你先告诉我你叫啥！”  
罗祥沉默一下，转眼就又开了一个话题，“今晚想不想和我睡？”  
“我每晚都在和你睡。”  
一个东西打到孙大爷背上，怪滑的，孙大爷回头一看，不知是哪个没素质的扔西瓜皮给他。  
还传来一阵鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅的声音。  
“朱！碧！石！”孙大爷气势汹汹冲到床边，可是看到装睡的某人嘴角还带着笑，这气忽然就发不出来了。  
只好重重地往人脸上吧唧一口，算作报复。  
第二天起床的时候，孙大爷意外的还在床上。  
他愣着脑袋，努力睁大眼。  
哦，原来是碧石不见了。

红猪外传6  
罗祥消失了，孙大爷在最顶的房间足足等了三天，都没见他回来。  
“江都名妓！朱碧石！就那么消失了！磊磊！你快算算！”  
孙大爷在城外茶摊找见了算命的，就像找见了万能作弊器。  
对面的狐狸笑盈盈的，“红雷啊，我算出来你的桃花不见了。”  
“废话！我的桃花去哪了！”  
“你别急，你的桃花不见了，你的桃花劫可还在呢！”  
孙红雷眯起眼来，“什么意思？”  
“意思就是，你自己去找吧！”  
算命的悠哉悠哉喝着茶，没有开口的意思，也没有挪窝的意思。  
所以走的只好是孙大爷，孙大爷临走前一边卖苦情一边骂骂咧咧，“好你个磊磊，我们都认识几百年了！好你个磊磊，你真好！”  
迎接他的是一口热热的茶水。  
“你找找呗，他又走不了多远，我告诉你，还在这城里呢！”  
咋不说这江都城方圆几里呢？！  
孙大傻不是真的傻，他第一夜能骗罗祥给他挪地方，前一天也就能看出罗祥不对劲。  
他本来想尊重下枕边人的隐私，但现在，三天了，不能说的小秘密都见鬼去吧！  
今日风大无云，沙子过来，得眯着眼。  
于是孙大傻站在生意人所在的客栈前，就那么眯着眼，一脚踹开了门。  
他动作干净，利落，洒脱，进去一点废话没有，直接揪住生意人领子。  
“那天那个人呢？”  
生意人被这不讲理的吓窘了，“谁？”  
孙大爷眼睛眯的更厉害了，像把细细的弯刀。  
“你给我下毒药，你问我谁？”  
“是他？”生意人转着眼珠，冷汗涔涔，“他…他三天前就走了…”  
“去哪了？”  
生意人眼睛又开始乱转，但孙红雷一扬拳头，他瞬间变成一块木头。  
“我不知道”，拳头已到了鼻尖，生意人下意识闭眼，嘴里连珠交待出来，“但我有只蝴蝶找得到他！”

红猪外传7  
人是南疆的人，蝴蝶也是南疆的蝴蝶。  
这么推测下来，朱碧石和南疆也跑不了关系。  
孙大爷追着蝴蝶，绕到了怡红楼的后院，那里有块碧青的大石，上面染了血迹。  
没有那陌生妖，也没有朱碧石。  
倒是有个坏脾气的阿婆，见了他怒气冲冲地指责，“哪里来的愣小子，边去边去，别影响我做咸菜。”  
孙大爷招架不住，眼睁睁看着阿婆抱走了唯一的线索。  
那就只好屁颠颠跟在阿婆后面，满脸堆笑地打听，“大娘，有没有见着一个红衣服的漂亮姑娘啊？”  
阿婆听见这话，狠狠瞪他一眼，更不说话了，孙大傻很伤心。  
傍晚也是睡在咸菜坛边上，抱着块大石头，风一吹，凉飕飕的。  
不过值得庆幸的是，似乎不是他一个人凉着，边上传来闷闷的咳嗽声，孙大爷听了很安心，那是阿婆收留的红衣小伙子。  
小伙子不是人，是个妖怪，妖力外泄，留不住幻术，还差点保持不住人形，猫耳朵和尾巴露在外面，一抖一抖地。  
“你冷不冷啊？”孙大傻傻笑着问那猫妖，猫妖没有答话，耳朵动了动，轻轻蹭了蹭孙大爷的脸颊。  
于是孙大爷高高兴兴地把冰冷的小猫妖圈在了怀里，猫尾巴撩着打了他一下，也没什么力道，像是撒娇一样。  
“你叫什么名字啊？”  
小猫妖像是闹脾气一样，没有回答他。  
孙大爷忽然变得健谈起来，“我姓孙，叫孙红雷。”他顿了一下，“肠胃特别好，有只猪自以为是的帮人，最后搞得自身难保，你说这只猪是不是傻？”  
猫尾巴又打他一下。  
“这只猪独个悄悄的跑走，我现在都不知道他到底发生了什么事，还能不能回来。”  
猫妖终于有了反应，用他那又沙又糯的声音回复，“那你后不后悔？”  
“后悔什么？”  
“那天晚上邀请你一起睡……”  
“后悔啥！他还能和别人睡不成！”  
猫妖笑了，声音懒懒的，“你耳朵过来。”  
于是孙大傻就伏耳过去。  
“他姓罗，罗志祥，现在…现在你得叫他罗祥…”  
“罗志祥！”孙大爷利落的叫出来，“我后悔了！我要和你睡！”  
笑声轻轻的，像是在心上抓挠，“现在？你要在这里吗？”  
“我抱你上床！”  
孙大爷抱着猫妖回到顶楼的房间。  
猫妖却从他怀里消失了。  
金色和银色的光点像沙子一样散落了一地，又渐渐透明消失。  
好好的一副身体，就这么没了，孙大爷还能冷静的想，这光灿灿的，在外面看来一定是闹鬼了。  
他忽然觉得有点无力，这不是他的错。就算朱…就算罗祥不消失那三天，持续消逝的妖力也早晚要了他的命，而根本想不到任何对策。  
只是……  
孙大爷望着怀里渐渐凝成的幼小身形，忽然掉下泪来。  
上一次落泪，还是父母和山里的老虎争斗死了。  
“你叫啥好呢？”  
这孩子不能他来养，他怕他忍不住做坏事；也不能妖来养，否则迟早和如今一个下场。  
他忽然想到了一个人…不，一个妖…

————————————————————  
黄渤走出门外，大大伸了个懒腰，天朗气清，惠风和畅，海浪咸咸的气息涌上来，充满了活力。  
真是个好天气。  
可惜出门就被拌倒，渤先生顿时骂了起来，“谁这么缺德乱扔垃圾！”  
他看了一眼，呵，还是个小孩！  
于是接着骂，“谁这么缺德乱扔小孩！”  
渤先生拍拍身上的土，一边骂一边坐了起来，他抱起绊倒自己的障碍物，五六岁年纪，还挺可爱的。  
就是不知道哪个缺心眼的，这么好看的小孩，皮肤像阳光一样美丽，偏偏给人脖子上戴个金牌牌，牌牌上还要写个猪。  
小猪醒来的时间，渤先生正在打算盘，核对这月里的捉妖收益。  
陌生的地点，陌生的人，罗祥心里暗骂孙大傻不负责任。  
不是说好要睡他的吗？醒来怎么都不在身边？  
于是他就先装着傻，两眼呆呆望着渤先生，他说啥都是一声，“嗯”。  
“还真是只小猪啊。”渤先生无奈，“你脑袋这么空，干脆叫你空虚好不好？”  
当养了几个月，小空虚干啥都屁颠屁颠跟在自己后面，一回头就能看见他那阳光的，傻傻的笑的时候。  
渤先生忽然想，收个徒弟也是不错的嘛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那时候的一些设定：  
> 我——罗祥的另一份灵魂，所以归根究底，没有原创角色，只有水仙。  
> 伦祥——就如同现实，曾经一起仗剑江湖共创大业的好友，恋人，中途的背叛和竞争，和如今最后的守着他尸体的人。  
> 红猪——最初收留被背叛的罗祥，当时觉得是可以到最后的关系  
> 菠萝——师徒关系的恋人，空虚也和他有关，最后依然是一个人守着东海的封印，怀念一个是他又不是他的人  
> 磊落——总是出现在别人的故事里，但是无论是哪个别人都有他们的恋人。  
> 鬼猪——罗祥和周杰伦一起收养的孩子，一个求而不得的背叛者，曾经和周杰伦合作，但是最后却在欲望中毁了自己  
> 萧祥——罗祥最后为了他，上了昆仑去找周杰伦了  
> 羊猪——只是想满足自己写病娇攻的欲望，和罗祥一起学过艺。
> 
> 最后的结局，周杰伦逼着罗祥上了昆仑山，两个憔悴的人面对面，最后这一个罗祥消失了，周杰伦守着的尸体回到了“我”的身上，冰雪融化了，谁也没有得到谁。我/罗祥还活在自己心灵的桃花山上，每朵每朵，都是罗祥的桃花，一个很all的开放性结局，想去找谁都可以，和谁都还有着未来。
> 
> 可惜这篇文没有未来了。


End file.
